1. Technical Field
This present invention is directed to a fastener assembly and, more particularly, a fastener having a moveable portion that improves insertion of the fastener into an aperture, as well as improves the retention of the fastener within the aperture.
2. Discussion
A wide range of fasteners exist for securing a first member to a second member. The first member is typically a base member, such as a vehicle frame or body having an aperture for receiving the shank of the fastener. The second member may be any object capable of being secured to the base member, such as a door panel, electrical wiring, and hoses.
The fastener typically includes a head assembly useful in connection with securing two members together. For example, if a door panel is to be secured to the vehicle body, a flat head assembly may be used. To secure an elongated object such as electrical wiring to the base member, a clip head assembly may be used for retaining, routing, and bundling elongated objects. The head assembly may also be configured to have multiple functions such as assembling two members together while also retaining an elongated object.
A fastener must be easily inserted into an aperture yet sufficiently resistant to extraction. Typically, fasteners include a solid shank from which arcuate fins extend upwardly. These arcuate fins generally allow for easy insertion through an aperture having a smaller diameter than the outer diameter of the fins in a normal position as the fins compress upward and inward as they are inserted thereby reducing their diameter. The arcuate fins are also designed to resist extraction after insertion by expanding outwardly from the normal position while maintaining engagement of the underside of the member having the aperture. Many patents have been filed on various designs, shapes, and configurations of these fins, each one attempting to provide for easier insertion while improving the retention force and the resistance to removal of the fastener from the aperture. In some embodiments, the design of fins alone does not provide enough retention force, ease of insertion, or the desired combination of insertion force and resistance to extraction. Therefore, it is desirable to have a fastener that may utilize any configuration of fins while yet allowing easier insertion into an aperture combined with a greater retention force. It is also desirable to allow for a fastener using any configuration of fins to be inserted into an aperture having a smaller diameter then it was previously capable of.
Another problem with fasteners is that manufacturing tolerances of the fastener, or more particularly of the aperture into which the fastener is inserted may vary. In some instances, manufacturing tolerances may allow unintended release of the fastener or for the fastener to loosen. Therefore, it is desirable for a fastener to be capable of maintaining engagement within an aperture across a broader range of manufacturing tolerances than was previously possible.